Revenge
by frenchiecangal
Summary: Random one-shot in Riku's mind. Mostly random thinking before some big battle... More inside. Could also be described as RxK, but it's not the big thing. RR if ye please.


  
  
_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It belongs to a bunch of companies, and it owns all but this plot. Hell, it even owns the idea on which my plot was based!_   
  
Ok... Aforementioned idea on which plot was based on... I took the **highly** abstract trailers, and turned then into my own ideas. This is mostly based on the 'Deep Dive' trailer, although I did use images from the other trailer (I can only define as the one with 'Hikari'/'Simple and Clean' instrumental in the background) as a base for the story. The story does take place after the game is over, obviously, so there are spoilers. However, I did create some scenarios, not only about before the game, but post-game and pre-story also. That makes this fic highly AU.   
  
I also have to thank my friend Izumi, for her willingness to beta, and help me out, like always. Despite having to explain lots of stuff, she was a great help. THANK YOU SWEETIE!!!   
  
Oh well... Read, and review if you please. Tell me if my first attempt at this genre of fanfiction was worthwhile, or worthless. And... Enjoy.   
  


* * *

  
  
She looks so peaceful. There's no spark of life in her right now- something I've always seen in her... Especially in her eyes. And, the sad part is, I don't want to return that spark to her. At least... Not just yet. Sadly. I miss watching her bright eyes light up in surprise about one thing after another. Her smile always grew into a smirk, one that seemed to say, "I know something you don't know." Whenever we asked her what the smirk was for, she turned around with a flourish, eyes wide, and her smirk of discovery gone. And she'd cry out to us that it was nothing at all, that we had no need to worry. She never destroyed her secret, but always let us discover what it was that made her smile. Then, when we learned of the truth, she'd smile wider, and run away before she let the little bit of wisdom she gained sink into our minds, just so she stayed one foot ahead of us.   
  
I remember the day she moved to Destiny Islands. Small child, but wasn't I? She held a shy smile upon her face, and her eyes were cast downward. After we learned her name, we tested it on our lips, and she looked at us with those eyes, the same ones- I now realize- she used when she found something. Then, the boy next to me pulled her to us, and the three of us ran away, our feet creating a memory upon the sand, one that, as we walked down the beach hours later, disappeared. However, the next day, and the days following that day, we created the same image on the sand. They never stayed in the sand, but were always imprinted in my mind; In our minds. We were inseparable from day one.   
  
The days went by, and as soon as one started, it seemed to have ended. We were always plotting, never letting ourselves have a spare moment. As the plots continued to form, and were carried out, I shot up several inches, as did he. She never grew much taller, but then again, she had told us ages ago she hadn't wanted to be taller. _"I only want to be pretty for the one who carries me away!"_ We mocked her recklessly for this statement, but she always grinned at us. _"Just wait, someday I'm going to be prettier than you think I'll be!"_ Of course, being at the tender age of 9, I highly doubted a word she said. However, thinking back to that day, her words were correct. She blossomed right in front of me, without my knowing. She turned into a beauty.   
  
However, right now, all that beauty she spoke of isn't present. Well... Not to say she still isn't pretty. But her inner beauty... That's where she gained all her external beauty from. She needs that spark... Or else she isn't the same girl I...   
  
I have to smile. I can't help it. Even in her dreams she's still who she is. Eyes fluttering, she turns, letting out a small moan. She's still asleep... Isn't she? She looks so peaceful. She was never peaceful growing up... None of us were. The two of us, and our best friend were always exploring the island. Then, when we grew tired of that, we strayed to the beach, and joined the other children, our friends. Then, we instantly regained lost energy, and stormed around the sand as we tried and tried again to miss the ball as Wakka threw it at us. He always had excellent aim, so it was a feeling of rejoice whenever we missed it. I remember... She'd begin to jump, up and up in repeated action, until Wakka tossed the ball- gently- at her back. Then the game of hit-or-miss began again.   
  
She looks cold... She's shivering, even in her dreams. I never want to see her shake like that again. Watching her lifeless head bob up and down when I first found her was horrible. It was then I vowed to never let her leave my sight... However, I broke that vow behind the door. I had to. Uncertain of my fate... I had to trust him. And I was right to. It was he, his two friends whom I was wrong to not trust, that were there... And her. He had found her, and brought her safely to me. All the pain and angst I went through was enough... Just to see those two again. We were back together, at last.   
  
And we still are. Never mind the fact that he's far away at the moment. I promised him that I would let him... I only have fifteen more minutes. I sigh, wondering how long it's going to take for the two of us to get to where she needs to be. Maybe not that long... But she looks so tired. She needs to sleep... She needs to. She's had nothing in the past two weeks... She's so scared for her friends... Selphie, Tidus, Wakka... They were so close to us. Even though we need to fight... She still, tirelessly searches for them...   
  
She's awake. I wish she would sleep more. The dark circles under her eyes do nothing but draw attention away from her eyes... But she's been stubborn lately... Maybe a bit _too_ stubborn...   
  
"Did you get any sleep?" I hear her ask. Then, her sleep-clouded eyes are clear, and her eyes narrow. "Why aren't you wearing your bandana? You're going to go blind if you don't wear it!" I smile, and humor her as I reach for the wadded up cloth in my pocket. Before I can tie it in front of my eyes, she grabs the cloth, taking it away from me.   
  
"We need to leave soon, if I'm going to be there for Sora." She nodded, and quickly begins to tie the cloth around my face, so I can't see. "And you know I can't fight with this thing on, right?"   
  
"You'll be there on time... Trust me. I can go the rest of the way by myself." She pauses, and continues. "Riku, don't do this. Wear it when you have it. When there's a reason." I had one- to look at you.   
  
"I'm not going to let you walk the rest of the way." My hand reaches for her chin when she finishes, and I cup it gently in the palm of my hand. "It's too dangerous... I'd rather get you there soon than have you walk the rest of the way. If Sora needs me, he'll find a way to tell me." Her face suddenly moves, and the warmth in my hand flies away. I wish I could see more clearly... But I can't. Not just yet, at least.   
  
Suddenly, her head lands upon my chest, and she wraps her arms around me. Pulling her closer, my arms embrace her, hoping to give her whatever strength she needs. She sighs, sounding content, and rests her head under my chin- her favorite spot. She fits there so perfectly, as if she were a puzzle piece. Closing my blinded eyes, I allow myself one spare moment to live in heaven. I have her in my arms, and I want it to last as long as it can.   
  
She worries, however. I know she fears for him. I can tell, even with my eyesight blinded. I seem to know her better than myself.   
  
"Are you ready?" I ask when apprehension seems to take control of her. She shouldn't worry... "I'll take you to where you need to be by magic." She stops me, and begs me not to, her head moving away from mine.   
  
"You can't! You'll hurt yourself later!... What if you get lost trying to help Sora?!" Silly girl... Don't worry your exhausted mind.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt myself. I'll be fine." To prove my point, I wrap my arms firmly around her, and kiss her gently, silencing her. No matter how hard she fights, she'll always stop with this method. She kisses me back harder, telling me how much she'll miss me. Smiling, I kiss her back, letting myself lose sight of everything but her.   
  
Finally, when she stops, she leans her head on my shoulder. I take this as a cue, and concentrate. She doesn't say a word, understanding the importance of concentration, but holds me tightly to her. And finally...   
  
"I'm ready... I think." I looked at her.   
  
"Are you sure?" I pulled her closer, and felt her nod. Finding her face again, I traced her features with the tips of my fingers. "Don't get hurt... Please." I felt the corners of lips rise.   
  
"As long as you stay safe." Then, I felt her rise to her toes, and our lips melted together, preparing ourselves for the impending separation. However, one goodbye kiss turned into another, and one soon followed that one. Not wanting to let go of the princess holding me, I resigned myself to my fate, and brought both of us back to reality. Nuzzling the top of her head with my nose, she held me closer than ever.   
  
"When will you be back?" I smiled.   
  
"As soon as I can- I promise you that. I _will_ be back soon, however. When... Only time will tell." One last kiss to silence her, and I stepped away, sad to be away from her. I heard her sniffle in the background, and turned to give her one last smile.   
  
"Riku..." Feeling myself disappear, I closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax. She however, did not. "Please... Don't... BE CAREFUL!!!" Her last words to me were shouted in a hast, the end jumbled together. Kairi... Don't worry yourself. Always know that I love you, and would never try to hurt you. I spent too long being your protector to break that role.   
  
I made it here, I can tell. I'm also safe. Just like I promised. He's here too. The Heartless are also here... He can't defeat them alone... But he knows I'm here. Good. And I'm ready to give them what years of suffering has brought me...   
  
And so I jump, ready to strike back. Whipping the bandana from my eyes, I allow myself to see all. It's time for my revenge.   
  


* * *

  
  
Hope you enjoyed! If you please, tell me what you think!   
  



End file.
